


Broken Prodigy

by Cutebeast64



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fetish, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by his lost, Hanamiya carved for a prodigy to break.With a wrecked smile, the raven started to construct his plan to break the will, the heart and the pride of Seirin’s number 10.  R-99 (I’m not kidding, this isn’t R-18. It’s something worse than that and beyond any possible rating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Prodigy

**Chapter 1: Payback time**

The frustration of being defeated in the preliminary of the Winter Cup was devastating for Hanamiya, not only because his plan had been wrecked, but for the fact that he haven’t been able to break Seirin’s players. He had underestimated them. He had miscalculated the nature and localization of the light that kept Seirin going, attacking Kiyoshi when he should have focused in the new hope of the team; the two amazing first years.

If he had successfully broken Kuroko or Kagami, even with Kiyoshi there, Seirin would have lost. Now that he looked back on that match he could understand that clearer than before, and the range of his own mistake made him sick. He had recreated the game on his mind, calculating the character of the two boys that he had forgot to add before, and had finally come up with a solution.

However just finding that wasn’t enough to get rid of his frustration. He needed to destroy someone, he needed to see someone crawling in the ground, grinding his teeth and crying his own impotency. And not just anyone. Kiyoshi wouldn’t work since he had already left the team and Kuroko wasn’t strong enough to enjoy his fall. And the rest of the group weren’t talented enough to enjoy their suffering. The only one who could satisfy his desire of destruction was the miracle who didn’t become one… Kagami Taiga.

With a wrecked smile, the raven started to construct his plan to break the will, the heart and the pride of Seirin’s number 10.

_Broken prodigy_

“Kagami?” Izuki wondered, since Kagami had made a full stop as soon as he had checked his phone, and was now staring at the screen, pale and scared- Is something wrong?

“Eh? Ah, n-no, is nothing senpai” He replied faking a laugh, his red eyes looking around suspiciously.

“You sure?” The captain turned around, looking at him from behind his glasses

“Yeah” Kagami said closing his phone and leaving it in the back pocket of his jeans “But there’s this thing I have to do, so… I’ll be going now”

“Is it Kuroko?” Riko asked making the red haired jump a little bit.

“W-what?” He asked turning around to see the girl

“Did he sent you a message so you’d remember to buy something?” Her smile was a direct mockery towards him, which would have usually made him reply in anger. However today he just smiled back slowly…

“Yeah…” His confirmation made them all look at him both worried and confused.

“Hey, did something happened?” Riko asked once more, stepping forward

“No, it’s nothing, I’m just worried the store will close before I get there...” Whatever was the reason of his worries, he wouldn’t tell them, and they noticed right away.

“Alright, be safe” The girl dismissed him, and the rest of the boys did as well.

Kagami smiled and then ran into the darkness, getting away really fast.

Only when he was far enough from them, he looked at his phone again. An unknown number had sent him a picture of a kidnapped Kuroko, tied and threatened by a knife on his neck. The message that came with it said to go alone, and had attached a picture taken at the exact moment from some place around him. That meant that they were observing him, and since he couldn’t see from where or who was it, talking stupidly would do no good.

They seemed to be picking up a fight with him, so there was a possibility that they’d free Kuroko if he went. He might be punched a bit, maybe even seriously injured. But things would stop at that point. Moreover, he wanted Kuroko to be safe over any other thing. And so he decided to go to the place named on the message.

_Broken prodigy_

The place he had been called over was as suspicious as the message. It was an outbuilding far away from any place of high flow of people, and even away from places where policeman or security guards walked around. It was the perfect place for committing a crime, and as he walked in, he could do nothing but tell himself how stupid that was.

“I’m here” He shouted once he got to the rusty front door.

As if he had spoken a secret password, the door opened in a blink of an eyes, letting him walk into the darkness that engulfed everything, before it closed again to his back. For the presences and smells he felt, there were five persons, excluding the one that was following him and would probably get in later. Moreover, one of them had a rotten smell that he remembered perfectly.

“Hanamiya” He spat bitterly “You rotten piece of shit”

“Praising me won’t do you any good” The black haired walked from the darkness into the light, looking at him with that disgusting smile of his.

“What do you want?” Looking around he found that the other boys were the Kirisaki Daiichi boys, teammates of Hanamiya “Revenge from the game? Didn’t knew you were so obtuse…”

“Oh, you know some interesting words” A smaller door opened on a side, letting in the missing member of the team, the white haired that chewed gum at all times.

“Hara, seems like we can start now” Hanamiya smiled softly to the arrival of the other boy, and with a movement of his hand, a red haired appeared dragging over a tied Kuroko. On his right hand a shining knife…

“Kuroko!!” Kagami yelled at the sight of his partner, making an attempt of going to his side but being stopped by the sight of Hanamiya’s hand, prepared to give the order of killing him “Bastards! You useless pieces of shit! If you hate us then defeat us in a game!!”

“You are really stupid, prodigy-kun” The raven leader of the gang laughed a bit as his declarations “What we want is to see you grinning your teeth, broken and destroyed”

“Good luck with that, you depraved asshole!” He replied with the fierce pride of a savage tiger, which vanished at the moment a powerful kick in his side made him fall to the ground, coughing as he started to prepare for attacking back.

“I don’t think resisting would be a good idea, Taiga~” That wrecked gesture was as awfully disgusting as ever, or even more since in his hands was the life of Kuroko.

“There’s no way you can get away with a murder…” His eyes trembled a bit as he spoke, still lying on the ground the same black haired that had kicked him on the side was now standing by his side, pressing his foot against his back, forcing him to stay down.

“You know, Kirisaki Daiichi is a school very popular among rich kids… Kids with influence, power and money” He explained softly “You really think we can’t cover something like this? Ha, don’t make me laugh. We wouldn’t have done this if we weren’t sure we could get away with it… Now, if you don’t do as I say, some bad things will happen to that partner of yours…”

Kagami frowned, his eyes fixed on the face of Kuroko, who apparently drugged didn’t seemed to understand the situation very well, letting the other boy move him around… He needed to do something. Kuroko’s hand was held up and the knife got closer to his fingers.

“What do you think will happen to him if he loses a finger?”

“I got it already!” He punched the ground with one fist “I’ll do it!”

The reply to his decision was a cold, terrifying laugh that seemed to mock his determination, turning it into an “expected response”.

“Then, then, take off your clothes” Hara insisted and Hanamiya, still laughing a bit, gave the signal of approval to his idea and the black haired by his side lifted his foot letting him get up.

Feeling the humiliation of being ordered around by boys not much older than him, Kagami took of his black jacket and his t-shirt, discovering his muscular torso, in which the bruise of the kick stood out. The five pair of eyes that were fixed over him seemed to wait for him to continue, so he unlocked his belt. For a moment he thought about using it to hit them, but Kuroko was too far away; if he had even a small mistake, that knife would hurt him. And so, he throw the belt away before taking of his pants.

“Now what?” He defied them with his eyes

“You haven’t finished” The black haired that had kicked him before stated with a monotone voice

“Furuhashi is right. Take off your boxers too” Hanamiya stated crossing his arms over his chest as he observed him.

“Ah? Why?” As soon as he had finished his question, he felt the bitter pain of a punch right on his ribs, making him lose trip back and fall over his knees.

“You have no right to ask. You just have to do what you are told” Yamazaki, the one that was holding Kuroko, alleged from his place.

Kagami held his breathe for a second, trying to contain with that the explosive anger that was building up in him from the place where he had been hit, and acceded to take off his boxers.

“Woah, that’s big” Hara joked at his size making him feel a bit embarrassed, turning around to see the other black haired “Isn’t he bigger than you Kentaro?”

“Shut up” The addressed black haired frowned a bit.

“Well, we can’t tell that just yet. So, Taiga, jerk off” The new order was so stupid and irrational that Kagami couldn’t reply at all, only blushing and mumbling something

“Come on, get to it” Furuhashi ordered kicking him on the leg which such strength that he feel to the ground, trembling a bit.

“Don’t” Hanamiya stopped him from getting up with a smirk “Do it there.”

Frowning as much as he could Kagami moved his hand to his dick, and passing his fingers over it, started to do as he was told.

“Are you as stupid as you look?” Kentarou’s voice sounded disturbingly superior “We can’t see anything like that, open your legs!”

Swallowing his own pride, Kagami opened his legs a bit, stroking down his own member as he did so.

“Are you deaf? Open, your, legs” Furuhashi pressed his foot against his knees, forcing his right leg open, then he did the same with the other leg, leaving his body completely unprotected from the mischievous looks.

He could felt his own body trembling… They were looking at him, directly at his most dirty part as he jerked off… It was humiliating. And even so he was getting hard. He could felt his lower part palpitating inside his hands, and the pre-cum that dripped from the point made an embarrassing splashing sound.

“He certainly is bigger than Kentarou” Yamazaki commented

“Stop comparing him with me! You are all smaller than him” The black haired replied to the constants comparisons, making the rest laugh.

“Hey, that’s right, the other time I heard that guys can feel it on the ass too!” As Hara spoke, Kagami could felt a shiver going down his body

“For real?” Yamazaki widened both his eyes and mouth in disbelief

“Well, we can check that right now” Hanamiya laughed a bit “Taiga, touch your ass”

“What, I’m not…” A kick directed to his side stopped his words, and the shine of the knife reminded him of his reasons to obey.

“Open your legs wider and put your weight back” Following the commands, Kagami showed his ass to the boys that couldn’t stop laughing at him” With all that pre-cum it shouldn’t be difficult… Come on, rub your asshole…”

Kagami gulped, the world getting out of focus for a second at those words. Reluctantly, he moved his fingers to his ass, and getting between his buttocks, he started to rub his own entrance. The wet feeling of his own pre-cum made him cramp a bit. He tried to control his breathing, moving his fingers around the twitching entrance.

“Now, put a finger in” he could felt the stare of those raven eyes on his groin. Biting his lower lip, he pressed his index finger on the tight entrance, feeling its twitching warmth with both disgust and fear “All of it”

It felt wrong… Things shouldn’t go in there… Frowning even more, he pressed further, inserting phalanx by phalanx his whole finger inside the tightness of his own walls.

“Now the other finger” Hanamiya continued to order him with that voice that was a mixture of mock and cold indifference.

Breathing hardly, he used now his middle finger. Rubbing a bit the surroundings, he pressed in, opening the thigh walls with difficulty and discomfort. Once it was all in, he stopped for a moment. It felt weird and unpleasant…

“The other one” Hanamiya asked once more, making him open his eyes

“Impossible” He felt once more the stinging pain of a hit on his body, this time a little less violent, but equally hurtful as it was directed to one of his bruises

“The ring finger” Hanamiya ordered in a tone colder than the one before, and Kagami obeyed, pressing the next finger against the already widened entrance, forcing it even more. The double feeling of his fingers being sucked in and of his ass opening against his will raised the heat on his groin, which was getting bigger ignoring his thoughts.

“He is getting hard again” Furuhashi observed.

“Seems like it works” Hanamiya announced what it seemed to be the results of the experiment when Kagami’s fingers where inside his own ass, making think that it will be over soon “Well now move your fingers”

“W-what?”

“Simulate a penetration. You know at least how that works, right?” He smirked, sitting over a box to get more comfortable. “In, out, in out, is very easy. Now do it.”

Pressing his teeth together, Kagami moved his fingers out, rubbing inevitably his inside walls, before getting inside once more. The tightness of his insides made it difficult to move, but as he continued to do it, the walls started to yield to the intrusion, getting wetter and wider. Leaning back, he supported his own weight on his other arm and opening a bit more his legs, he attempted to go further in, losing his mind over the strange feeling that spread on his ass.

“Hahaha, he is spreading his legs on his own” Hara laughed, hitting his own legs.

“Seems like you were right, he is completely feeling it on his ass” The leader smiled at the disgraceful show that was being presented in front of him.

“Looks like we should had brought some toys” Kentarou mumbled with a smile, as Kagami’s fingers moved faster and deeper.

“I did” Hara replied getting some Burmese bells out of his bag

“You were really prepared for this…” Hanamiya seemed a bit disturbed by the preparation of the silver haired, but as it was fun enough, he preferred to allow it “Hey, Taiga, stop that” He ordered as Kagami had continued to move his fingers even when they weren’t looking “Do it, you lustful whore” The insult seemed to bring the red haired back to reality, because he took his fingers out of his ass and barked an insult back to him “Open your ass, we have something for it”

Kagami’s eyes searched for the thing that they were planning to put inside him, finding on the hands of the silver haired that walked closer to him, a lace with seven balls on a little ring at the end.

“T-that won’t… go in…” He tried to retreat, being stopped by the black haired that seemed to enjoy hitting him

“You keep saying that, but we won’t know unless we try” Hanamiya shrugged, looking everything pleasantly from his place “Furuhashi, hold him down”

To the order of the raven, the other black haired kneeled behind him and holding both of his arms with his own, hold him down in the ground. He wasn’t especially strong, and Kagami could have pushed him aside if he wanted, but that wouldn’t solve anything and would probably only make things worse, so he let the boy submit him.

The silver haired on his side, got between his open legs and pressed the first ball of the toy against his entrance, forcing it to enter. The shape of it made it easy to enter, as it was little at first, widened at the center and became thin again, letting his ass close over the lace at the end. Breathing hardly, he felt the ball moving around as his insides seemed to press it over.

“Count” Hanamiya ordered coldly, and before he could refuse he felt the black haired twisting his arm in a weird direction.

“One” He mumbled, feeling right away the second one forcing his way in “Two”

As the third one got inside, the first one, being pushed by the second down went deeper into his anus, to places that haven’t been stretched before making him move his hands in protest, scratching the ground on his sides as he made his best not to cry out loud. He wouldn’t give Hanamiya that pleasure.

“T-three…” He made an effort to talk with his broken voice, and the next one started to push once more. It felt weird and painful, as his ass was getting too filled up “Too much, stop…” He asked trying to get the balls out.

“Oh, no, endure it boy. This isn’t going anywhere but inside” Hara laughed, clearly enjoying the whole thing, as he pressed with even more strength the fourth one, opening wide his insides as he tucked it in.

“F-four…” He panted, his toes cringing and his fingers stabbing the cold ground.

It was already too much, but Hara wouldn’t stop. For him there was still three more balls to go, and he wouldn’t stop until every single one was inside Kagami’s ass. With a diabolic smirk, he forced the next one inside. As it pressed the forth, the balls inside moved into the deepest part of his body, rubbing their way in and stretching the deepest parts of his ass…

“No more… it hurts!” He shouted as the fifth ball tried very difficultly to get inside.

“Then, what about if you beg us to stop?” Hanamiya laughed, touching his own groin over his pants, clearly enjoying the whole thing. And he wasn’t the only one. The rest of the boys were already hard, and panting a bit, doubted about touching themselves or wait…

“W-who…would beg?” He tried to fight over, but the pain as the fifth ball got inside made him think it twice. His ass closed strongly after it, refusing to take anything else inside. “Fi-five”

“We still have two to go” Hara chuckled a bit, putting his finger in to widen the narrow hole a bit, getting to see the purple color of the ball right there. “Here we go” He pressed the sixth one into the mildly opened and reddened hole, making the red haired yell in pain. “Come on, come on, it’s hardly getting in bitch!”

“Open his legs more” The black haired that was holding him down suggested.

One of the cold hands of the silver haired pressed against his thigh, forcing it to open even more.

“Woah, he is really flexible” He commented as he proceeded to open the other one.

Then he got once more to his ass, pressing the sixth one in.

“Eat it, whore” He laughed, pushing it with all his strength, forcing the balls inside him to rearrange in a very uncomfortable position in order to let the new one in. The scream of the boy that was being forced made them all snort and laugh. “Hahaha, he actually ate it, the whore!!”

“ _Siz_ …” His pronunciation got really weird at the pain on his back.

“Last one, the last effort whore!” Hara said in an encouraging tone, excited to see everything disappear in the insides of the red haired, who seemed to want to push them out as soon as possible. “Now eat” The seventh and last ball started to open his way inside his hole, pressing the one that has just entered in order to find its own space. Kagami grinned his teeth, and moving his arms over, hit the ground around him, trying to get distracted from the pain on his lower part, for his walls were being moved once more as the protuberances tried to get arranged, moving further inside and around his ass in very unsettling ways.

“S-se-seve-nn…” He mumbled the last number, almost with no strength, as his ass had finally gave shelter to all of them, leaving only the ring outside, his legs trembled and his hands laid in the ground with no strength.

“What was that? I can’t hear it” Kentarou joked a bit, making the rest chuckle

“S-seven!” He raised his voice feeling how the change of air in his insides made the balls in his guts move too, needing to bite his lips and close tight his ass in order to keep them inside.

“That’s it, good” Furuhashi, softening the grip he had on him, letting him take a deep breath as his insides were getting used to the intrusion.

“We should take a commemorative photo” Hara smiled taking out his phone and stepping back, admiring his own work before taking the shot.

“Hey, wait!” He tried to say something, but as soon as he started the last ball attempted to get out, moving everything inside.

“Hey, hey, control yourself” the silver haired kneeled once more, pressing the ball back inside and even further to prevent that from happening again.

“No… pictures” Kagami demanded talking slowly.

“Ha? And what makes you think that you can demand anything?” Furuhashi spoke, pressing him down even harder than before.

“Right, and that’s a nice idea indeed” Hanamiya smiled, getting up from his box. “We should take a video. Does anyone has a good resolution camera?”

“Yeah, my cellphone has it” Kentarou announced, taking it out of his pocket and showing it to the leader

“Then, would you mind recording everything? We might edit it to make a porn movie later” He laughed, making the red haired tremble.

“Don’t! Please!!” The camera was already looking at him, recording his words “Please, don’t!”

“If you entertain us, then we might as well consider it” Was the cold reply he got. “Now, what should we do?”

“Let’s write over him, like in the porn” Furuhashi suggested “I think I have some permanent markers on my bag”

“I have some too” Hanamiya conceded, going back to the place where they had left their bags in order to retrieve the markers.

Five markers, three blacks and two blues were handed over the boys, and Kagami’s body was stretched over, his knees almost touching his face, contorted by the effort of keeping the balls inside his body. The camera was focusing on him as the five boys got closer to him. Kuroko, still drugged and tied up was left behind, as Kagami was already in a disadvantageous position.

The cold moist tip of the first marker running over his abs made him shiver. He saw with frustration how the words “Super masochist whore” got marked over his skin. Then he felt another cold tip on his leg, he couldn’t quite see from his position, but for the traces he felt it must be “Whore who loves rape”. On his buttocks a “For everyone disposal” followed by a line that pointed his asshole were written too. He felt them lifting him to write on his back a “Semen container” followed by a smaller “Please fill up” while the marker on his chest wrote a “Sensitive cock-slut”.

Being marked over like that while the camera continued to fill his reactions was so degrading and shameful, he felt on the verge of despair. But he wouldn’t let Hanamiya win so soon. He still had his pride, and he would keep that to the end.

“Then, shall we proceed to use his hole?” Hanamiya asked to the other boys, and they all, heated up by the show they had seen so far, agreed that they should. They decided the order randomly and keeping him in position with the combined strength of all, gave space for Hanamiya to take him first.

Placing himself between the spread legs, Hanamiya took his member out of his pants. It wasn’t as big as Kagami’s but was still impressive, already hard and wet for the screams of pain and the humiliated face of the red haired. However, the thing that made Kagami start to fight back and move in fear, giving trouble to the boys that were holding him, wasn’t the fact of being taken by him, but the fact that the black haired wasn’t going to pull the balls out first.

“You wrecked shit! There’s no way it’ll get in when is already full!!” He shouted, trying to kick him or punch him, or do anything that could stop him to press even more his pained insides.

“I’m bored of hearing you say that, you know?” He smiled a bit, pressing the tip of his hardened dick against Kagami’s hole “A bitch shouldn’t complain, just open up” And with those harsh words, he pressed the tip of his dick against the small tight hole, getting a hold from the open legs as his waist moved forward.

From the pain he was feeling as the balls got even deeper inside and wider around, messing his mind up, a groan made a scream left his mouth, his feet trying to get free as well as his arms, his all body convulsing in an attempt of getting Hanamiya out of his body.

“That’s it! Scream more, more!” The laugh that he already hated started to engrave itself in his mind as he felt his insides widening against any sense and his body actually receiving the hardened dick of the black haired.

He could actually felt the balls moving away from the entering dick, to his sides and the back of his insides, rubbing everything in their way, getting into his walls, playing with his sensitive spots; it hurt, but it felt good too. His eyes got teary and the saliva overflowed his open mouth, which only let out screams and moan.

“It’s all in” Kagami stopped his movements as Hanamiya finally got to the end, leaving him a bit of peace to get used to the insane opening of his insides. “It wasn’t impossible, right?”

Kagami felt like spitting on him but had no energy left for that, and it was even harder for him to do it when the raven boy started to move inside him. As he went out, the balls tried to follow him, being pressed violently back when the boy rammed back in, getting arranged in a different way every time. And that kept on, over, and over, and over, and over again. His resistance became weaker every time, as his ass was getting used to the aggressive ramming and the violent widening that came each time, which didn’t made it less painful or worrying.

“Ah, ah… So good” He could hear Hanamiya’s moaning voice, as he moved in and out, slapping his waist against his ass as strong and fast as he could.

“Unh… No… awhhh” That other voice should then be his own. It sounded weirdly high and was accompanied by lots of moans that he couldn’t associate to himself.

“Woah, his getting hard! Film it, film it!!” Hara called Kentarou, as he pointed as Kagami’s dick, which was getting harder which every entrance of the black haired.

“Do you enjoy my dick, whore?” The black haired laughed a bit, ramming even stronger his insides, which squeezed around his dick as if calling him deeper inside “Tighten up so badly around me, is it tasty?”

“It’s…not!” His voice trembled as he couldn’t control the moans that came out with every movement inside his ass. He wasn’t being touched anywhere else, but he was already hard… Only from his ass, he was getting so hot it wouldn’t be strange if he come at any second

“Then why are you so hard?” He asked back, ramming deeply inside, pressing with all his strength the weakest part of his insides, making him moan like an animal in heat.

“N-no… It’s too much…” he felt it too much, he was being attacked, his insides opened up and his ass closing up at Hanamiya’s dick. He wanted it, but he couldn’t want it “S-s-stop it…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cum deep inside you” The black haired licked his own lips, getting to the last spurt with such strength that he started to convulse again, arching his back and trying to get a grip on anything, holding the jackets of the boys that kept him down…

And then he felt it. The thick, warm sperm flooding his anus, getting in the spaces between the balls and even farther inside… And he came too, all over his own body as his ass squeezed Hanamiya’s dick, cleaning the semen from it, and leaving the liquid only inside him, the balls so deep inside they didn’t even seemed to come out after Hanamiya left…

“He’s really a whore! Coming from his ass alone!” They started to joke about it, as the second one, Yamazaki, got to his position and started penetrating him “Maybe if we touch his breasts he will get milk out too!!”

As he had already came, his whole body had become an extremely erogenous zone, and the cold fingers that started running over his skin as the new dick got deep inside his ass, until it crashed with the balls that were tucked there, he couldn’t felt anything but pleasure. Moaning like the whore they called him, he closed his ass around the new dick and held their jackets, still trying to refuse the treatment he was getting.

The cold hands started to fondle his chest, playing with his pectorals as they would with the breasts of a woman, squeezing them both strong and gentle, getting closer and closer to his hardened nipples. While his ass was being once more fucked over, his chest was being molested and his nipples pinched and bitten by the boys, who had found a new entertaining material on his upper body.

The pain of the teeth pressing against the tip of his nipple and pulling out as if they wanted to rip it off, followed by gentle licks and sensual sucking, awakened another type of pleasure, that summed to the one in his lower part, completely dominated, drove him farther into madness. Even though he had to be strong, even when he didn’t wanted to give Hanamiya what he wanted…

“Hey, clean my dick” Hanamiya ordered, kneeling closer to his face, his already flaccid dick rubbing against his cheek “You dirtied it up, you have to clean it.”

How would he love to rip off that piece of flesh with his mouth…If they didn’t had Kuroko tied up and the camera filming him, he would totally do that… Even in the heat of the situation, being molested and raped, he could think about that.

“Come on, open your mouth” He insisted, slapping him a bit with his dirty cock. Glaring back at him, Kagami opened his mouth as much as he could, swallowing the piece of meat he had in front of him “Ah, that’s good, don’t press your teeth against it, just your tongue” The cold fingers ran through his hair, commanding the movement of his head around the staff that got harder and harder inside him, forcing him to open it more and more.

It tasted awful, and it felt disgusting, he wanted to move away and spit on the ground, even vomit… but he couldn’t. His mouth continued to close around it, and his tongue to curl around it, searching every dirty spot and getting it clean, focusing on the foreskin when the black haired let him move back and attempting a deep throat when he was forced to take it deeper inside, his lips pressing down hard at the staff.

“Haha, this is amazing. You are good at both ends! Just as a whore should be? Have you done this before? I don’t even need to tell you how to do it!!” The black haired laughed at him, his hands forcing the movements of his head as his dick got bigger and fatter inside him.

“He is so tight” the red haired that was enjoying his back moaned too, moving more aggressively as the stretched ass seemed to accept his violence, and even reward it, with even more delicious squeezes.

Kagami moaned at the pressure on his ass, his chest already full of bite, kiss and suck marks, his nipples turned red by the harassment they were being submitted to. The sound of his voice against the dick that raped his mouth, made the black haired cum once more. At the feeling of the liquid on his flooding his throat, Kagami tried to pull back, but the hands on his head prevent him from doing so, forcing him to drink until the last drop of that disgustingly thick liquid. His ass tightened so hard so fast at that second that Yamazaki could do nothing but cum inside, flooding the empty spaces that still remained with his own seed.

“Ohh, something’s coming out” Some weird taste made Hara get away from Kagami’s chest, to show the white liquid that dripping from his right nipple “Its milk…”

“Milk?” The other boys asked in surprise, looking with curiosity the nipple topped by a white liquid, that as the white-haired had said, looked exactly as milk.

“Hahaha, are you sure you aren’t a woman?” They asked, retorting from laughter “Not only your ass is like a pussy, but you also produce milk!! You might be even pregnant already!!”

“He needs even more seed to get a baby, that’s why we should all fill him up” They continued to joke over him, making him feel even more embarrassed and disgusted, humiliated and hurt on his pride.

“Come on, I’ll give you a whole bunch of babies” Hara mocked him as he got in the place that Yamazaki had before, just between his legs, and holding his waist with both hands, rammed himself in with just one movement.

He screamed, his insides were already getting used to the abusive use of the boys, opening up to him with almost no problem, the balls moving around a bit before staying still.

“Hey, let’s mark how many times we fuck him” Kentarou suggested as he pressed the other nipple, trying to get the same result as in the first one “After the twenty time we will probably forgot how many we have got”

“Sound good” Hanamiya accepted the proposal, giving the white haired that was now enjoying the ass of the red haired a marker “Make two lines on his leg”

“Roger” The boy took the black marked and made the first two lines of the Kanji “正” on his right leg, not stopping the movement of his hips for even a second.

“And Yamazaki, you should get your dick clean too” As he spoke those words his dark eyes glanced at Kagami, who understanding the meaning, opened his mouth prepared for receiving once again his own dirt mixed with cum. The red haired didn’t had to be invited twice, as he put his dick inside the warm mouth, letting his tongue clean it up with its movement.

“This tastes really good actually” Furuhashi said as he drank the milk that dripped just a bit from the tip of Kagami’s reddish nipple, sucking harder in an attempt of getting more of it.

“For real?” The other boys asked, pushing him aside to taste the white liquid, agreeing with Furuhashi over the exotic sweet taste of it, and complaining about not having anything to suck the milk out with.

“Ah, so good” Hara snickered, shaking his insides, slapping his waist against Kagami’s ass in a greater frenzy than before, calling for a scream that couldn’t get out of his intruded mouth, becoming only a resonance that excited Yamazaki. With a low groan, the weird tasting seed filled his mouth, dripping down his lips.

“Eat it” he heard the command as the penis he had on his mouth was taken out and his mouth kept closed, his head being pulled backwards by the hair making the liquid go down inside, attempting to drown him as he tried to breath at the same time.

“Ah, I’m close” the silver-haired said, moving even faster than before, his fat dick rubbing strongly against Kagami’s slippery walls “I’m gonna impregnate you, bitch!” Panting hardly, he came as the others, deep inside his ass and against the balls, the liquid starting to overflow from his deepest parts following the dick that was being taken out and dripping out of his ass, all over his legs. Another line was marked on his leg.

Since he was next, Furuhashi released the grip he had over Kagami at every moment and getting on the place that already 4 of them had taken, held both of his strong legs, putting the right one over his own shoulder, his lips caressing the skin a bit before biting it harshly. Just as Kagami was complaining on the pain of it, he felt the new intrusion on his hole, making him cringe over.

“It’s all slippery and wet” The black haired said clearly dissatisfied, his hand closing a grip over Kagami’s cheeks, forcing those red eyes to look directly at his dull black, expressionless eyes “Squeeze harder, slut”

The big, stiff dick inside his ass moved back slowly and rammed strongly in his insides, making his guts revolve a little. His face felt numb, the strong grip giving him a stinging pain, frowning at his own actions as he accepted the order, he tried to squeeze harder. As he tried to do so, the balls in his insides moved again, making him stop with a low pained groan.

“Harder” The black haired ordered again, doing as he had done before, getting out really slowly just to ram savagely inside once more. Trembling a bit, Kagami tried once more to obey, freaking out at the strange movement inside his body and stopping once more.

“I-I can’t!” He yelled, his voice getting distorted by the way the hand pressed his cheeks together “I’m gonna break…”

“Then, break” The fingers that were on his face got inside his mouth, making force to his jaw to force it open, Hara seemed to be waiting for the cleaning service that the boys before him had already enjoyed “Break for us”

The defiant light on his eyes got stronger as he licked over the flaccid dick that was getting closer to his mouth, receiving it with nothing but a glare to complain. His hands trembled as well as his feet, losing his strength. Once more he squeezed deep inside his ass. It felt weird, it felt wrong, the balls moved around and he could felt his insides being forced in a different way.

“Don’t bite” Hara mumbled, feeling Kagami’s teeth were closing over him, putting on of his fingers inside his mouth to keep it open.

“That’s better” Furuhashi mumbled, apparently stimulated “Keep it like that”

The strong ramming in his insides became even more violent after that, crashing into his deepest parts before returning slowly, just to hit him back again. Slower but harder than the rest, it let his ass start to recover before forcing it over again, two, three, four times… More and more, deeper, harder… Hara was getting hard once more in his mouth, moving his hips a bit, hindering his breathing and forcing a temp that he could hardly follow with his tongue.

Faster than the guy before, Hara started to announce his cum, taking his dick from Kagami’s mouth just to spread the whitish seed all over his face and hair. The warm sticky liquid dripping all over his mouth and down his neck.

“Haha, perfect, I’m gonna put this as my desktop image” Hara took some pictures with his camera, probably thinking about choosing the best one later.

“D-don’t…” He tried to said, his tongue feeling a bit numb, interrupted by moans that came from the sensibility of his ass, which was still being fully enjoyed by Furuhashi.

“His other nipple is dripping milk too” Kentarou, who was observing everything as the cameraman he had been ordered to become announced to the rest, making them turn to his reddish, hardened nipples, tipped by the milk that dripped down embarrassingly. As soon as they noticed, they came back to eating his chest, closing his mouth around it, licking the dripping liquid, and playing with the tips in the process, pressing his chest around the nipples with their hands and sucking hard on it, milking him as they tried to get more from it.

“Y-you are getting tighter” Furuhashi half complained, losing his self-control to the desire, his hips moving at full speed against Kagami’s ass, moving from inside out over and over again, making him fell like his body was becoming an extension of his dick.

“Stawp… ish…” The words that came out of Kagami’s mouth didn’t sounded like words anymore, his hands being controlled by the hands of the boys that drank his milk, preventing his late attempts of rebellion.

“Haha, can’t understand a word you say!” The laughter came once more. They haven’t touched his dick not even once, and the was already on the verge of his second cumming, trembling in both frustration and pleasure, as his chest was being ate and his ass ravished violently.

“Coming” Furuhashi got a bit further in on that last movement, stopping right there to fill him with all his contained semen. Another wave of white fluid added to the ones that had come before, filling even more his hole… Biting his lip to prevent the scream of pleasure to abandon his insides, Kagami came too, feeling his chest for a second time with his own shameful load. Another mark was painted on his leg, as they laughed at his humiliating figure. He felt like crying, but he wouldn’t do it…

The camera passed from Kentarou to Hanamiya, as the first one had at last his turn to enjoy Kagami’s sweet ass. The other boys, getting tired of molesting his chest as it had stopped to produce milk, turned their attention to his hands, making him move them to their boners and work on them.

Still reluctantly, he closed his fingers over the dicks that both his ass and mouth had already tasted, moving awkwardly as he didn’t had much strength, all of it going to his ass, now penetrated by Kentarou’s pole, and his mouth, intruded by Furuhashi.

“Don’t slack off” They ordered making him close a stronger grip on their members and coordinating his movements until he more or less got the rhythm they wanted “He sucks at hand-jobs!”

“Practice can solve that” Hanamiya smirked “And he is going to have _plenty_ of that here”

The dark premonition of the raven stabbed on his heart a lot more than the things he was being forced too, back on the ground, legs almost over his own chest, ass being taken by Kentarou, hands by Hanamiya and Yamazaki and mouth by Furuhashi. The contrast of the cold floor on his back and the heated bodies he was being forced to please was shocking… He was getting tired, he wanted to go away; he hated all of it…

Everything felt sore, numb and stingy; his ass, his tummy, his guts, his legs, his back, his hands, his chest, his jaw… The wet sound of everything was getting into his ears, accompanied by insulting laughs and mocking voices. He was slowly losing his identity as an individual to turn as part of them…

“Come on, endure it whore! We are just getting started!!” They ordered him again, panting and moaning at him, the flashes of four different cameras taking pics now and then as the last one kept filming everything. Humiliating…his own moaning voice, his body that accepted the caresses and got harder to the raw penetrations on his back. But he wouldn’t cry.

He screamed the pleasure of being filled of seed by the last of them, getting the seed of Furuhashi all over his face and mouth, having to lick it from the tip of that dick and suck it from his balls at it splashed all the way around… His twitching asshole letting the last dick go, followed by some drops of semen. The “正” was finally finished, proudly showing on his thigh, closet to his own hard-on and ravished hole.

“Say cheese” They forced him to fake a smile and make a piece sign in each hand, keeping his legs wide open so the kanji could be perfectly seen “Commemorating his first five times!” They laughed and even took some videos, enjoying that first accomplishment more than he had thought possible.

“S-so full…” He tried to complain, getting to say only those words, as his inside felt extremely crammed, his hands hardly moving, too tired to actually move around.

“Haha, bring the camera closer, he is saying something.” Hara called Kentarou to his side, getting the camera really close to him “What was it?”

“F-full… it hurts…” He mumbled hardly, making them laugh.

“Then take it out” Hanamiya chuckled wickedly “All of it. No hands allowed, just push it out like if you were going to the bathroom…”

“No… not that…” He pleaded in a broken thread of voice, but those eyes had no pity for him.

“Hold your legs back” They placed his own hands on his knees, but he had almost no strength to keep them in place. Shrugging a bit, they changed his pose, making him hug both of his legs at his knees tightly against his chest, back lying on the ground “Now push it out”

Wanting to punch them all in the face, Kagami glared at them as he pushed the balls out. They were deeply inside, arranged so perfectly that if felts as if they were holding to his insides, so he couldn’t expulse them… It didn’t matter how hard he pushed, they didn’t seemed to move, pouring out only the thick mixture of the semen of the five boys that had satisfied themselves with him. It came from his deeper parts, dripping slowly on his walls and out of his hole, getting on his ass and down to the ground…

“Hahaha, he is so dirty” They laughed at his failed attempts to take off the balls that they had pushed to the limit of his insides… The semen continued to overflow, the sounds he made as he pushed turning more lewd as the balls span inside him with every push, refusing to get out.

“I-I-I can’t… They won’t… come out” He explained with his trembling voice, still trying to get them out, but the only answer he got was the sound of them jerking off to his efforts.

“Seems like your ass grew fond to them” They wouldn’t help him, they wouldn’t move a finger for him, they would only laugh and jerk off to him.

Closing his eyes, he continued to push, feeling how the balls moved just a bit to the outside, taking a deep breath he tried again, and again. The balls finally started to move, getting slowly but definitely to his entrance. At the accomplished first step, he relaxed a bit, panting to get as much air as possible, returning to push when he felt they were getting in again.

The first one finally started to get out. His stretched ass opened letting the purple colored ball out, closing again right after it. Kagami send his head back, opening his mouth to get as much air as he could, relaxing for a bit the muscles of his hips and waist, which had been working all the time and hurt more than he could remember them hurting ever…

“Great Taiga-chan!” They clapped sarcastically “Next one!”

It was so frustrating… Looking at the far away ceiling, he started to push again. The movement of the balls as they lined up to get out, rubbed his walls with unexpected precision making him moan in a weird tone of voice, his dick still hard from before calling the attention back down.

“Such a whore! Do you get hard when going to the bathroom?” He closed his fists, clawing on his arms, biting his lower lip. He couldn’t refute their words, as he was indeed getting a boner from the balls that left his ass, but it didn’t made it lest frustrating…

With muffled pants and moans, he managed to get the second and third one out, all drenched in semen, before his ass tightened over the lace, making it difficult to push the fourth one immediately after. Relaxing a bit, he felt the stinging call of his dick calling for more stimulation, and the stares over him as some drops of semen continued to get out.

“There are still four inside” They laughed clapping and shouting at him, as the public of a box ring or a horse race “Don’t get lazy”

Getting strength, he pushed once more, opening his ass with effort to get the next one out. His insides getting rubbed by the balls that connected by the lace moved accordingly to the one that was widening his entrance at the moment, got him even harder, making him moan in a purring tone… Pushing as hard as he could, he took that ball after with such strength that the next ones went right after, emptying his ass so fast that the unexpected sensations made him come right away over, for the third time, over his own body.

“He came from pushing the balls out! What kind of pervert do you have to be to cum from that?”

He hated it… but he couldn’t allow himself to cry.

“Let me go…” He demanded, letting his legs down and using his hands to cover his own shameful appearance, his red eyes still as defiant as at the start, even when his body was already disrupted and dirtied.

“There’s no way will do that, idiot” Yamazaki asserted as he got up from the box he had been sitting, standing between Seirin’s ace and the little shadow that had fell asleep on the ground, probably as effect of the drug they had used on him, as to show them they still had how to make him comply their commands.

“What else do you want? Isn’t this enough?” He barked at them, his trembling now caused by his indignation.

“Of course not, this is just the beginning” Kentarou goaded with a sly grin.

“What’s wrong, acting all wild? Is it that your ass is feeling lonely?” Hanamiya alluded, giving a sign to Yamazaki to get to Kagami’s side “Don’t worry, this will be the last break you are getting.”

The red haired opened his pants once more, getting closer to him.

“Don’t!” He tried to fight back, retreating on the cold floor, moving like a hassled tiger on his cage.

“Please, Taiga, don’t forget we still have your partner right here…” Hanamiya pointed at the blue haired boy and following his signal, Hara got up from his place and kneeled besides him.

“Sleeping soundly, we could punch, kick or cut him without him fighting back” He smirked making Kagami’s eyes turn even fiercer “We could even fuck him…”

“So, what are you going to do?” Hanamiya asked, mostly to bother him, as he knew the answer he was going to get, thundering his knuckles.

“A-alright… Just, don’t touch him” Kagami blurted, stopping both his retrieval and his attacking gesture.

“Well then, why don’t you get on your chest?” It was awful. Kagami turned around, resting his chest on the cold floor, letting a soft groan leave his mouth at the feeling on his molested nipples. “Keep your chest down and lift your hips” Clawing into the ground, Kagami obeyed “Higher, as if you were kneeling” He wanted to punch them all so badly. “That’s it, perfect”

Licking his lips, Yamazaki kneeled right behind him, moving his knees apart with his own knee. The warmth of his body getting closer to him, his dick rubbing his buttocks, passing over his asshole without entering yet. The hand of the boy getting a firm grip on his waist, keeping it on place to sink inside his hole.

“Ready, bitch?” He taunted, pressing his tip to Kagami’s ass.

His face pressed over the cold ground and his hands on both sides, Kagami grinned his teeth, receiving the hard, fat dick without no problem, as his walls were already stretched out. His body was turning into something he didn’t wanted to know nothing about; a pleasant sensation getting from his ass up his body and nesting in his insides, transforming his grinning into moans.

“Nice” The boy that was on his back praised, giving him some long deep thrusts, that found in his distorted insides, the place that made him feel better. “That’s it, tighten up like that… aghhh”

“Hey, go to the convini and bring us some food, drinks, magazines and condoms” He could hear Hanamiya giving orders to the other boys “We are going to take our time here”

Before him, a pitch dark void opened up, ready to swallow him up. It wouldn’t finish, it wouldn’t stop… They would continue to take him, over and over again… probably for hours. The hell would continue…

_Broken prodigy_

Taking turns, they had continued without giving Kagami any rest… When Furuhashi came back, the food was opened and distributed around as well as the drinks, the condoms where handed over to the ones that didn’t liked doing him bareback and the magazines were left in a side for later use.

As soon as he got back, the expressionless black haired took his fair double turn on Kagami’s ass, pumping on the semen-filled asshole, making it all splash and drip out, as the red haired moaned and groaned, clawing to the ground.

And with that each of them got their fair 3 rounds on him, which the three “正” written on his leg confirmed too.

“Don’t let him rest” Hanamiya commanded, opening a bag of chips from where he took some “The next one get to it”

The camera where no longer being directed around him, just lying over a box, accommodated with the books and bags in such a way it could properly record everything that happened to him, as they continued to fuck him. His hips, that were already getting down was forced back up by the hard hands of Kentarou, his ass being violated once more. But this time it felt somehow weird… Was that the feeling of a condom? He flinched to the strange sensation of the plastic rubbing his insides, it felt uncomfortable and weird.

“Pull out!” He screeched, trying to get his chest up, but the other boy pressed him down with both of his hands “Pull out! It feels weird!”

“What that Taiga?” Hara laughed, leaving the bag of chips he was eating to get to Kagami’s side “You sensitive bitch, why are you complaining now?” His cold hands got a grip on his hair, making him lift his face to look at him in the eyes.

“It’s weird… it hurts…” He spluttered an explanation, narrowing his eyes when the movement in his ass made him feel uncomfortable. “It’s better… the other way…”

“Haha, are you saying you like it more bareback?” The white-haired laughed at him, bringing his face closer to him “Don’t say such sexy things, you are making me hard again” With a smirk, Hara took a can of soda from the pocket of his jacket, and ungallantly poured it all over Kagami’s face. The way he was forced to look up made it impossible to evade it, the transparent soda getting all around his face, on his nose and especially on his mouth, making him like he was drowning. “Don’t spit it, gargle with it, clean that mouth-pussy of yours” he directed the drink to his mouth, forcing him to drink it, filling it with so much that it started to splash around and drip down his chin. “Gargle” he was commanded when the soda rainfall stopped, his attempts of obeying making him cough and spit the soda, feeling like he was actually going to die.

As soon as he was released he contorted and coughed on the floor for a while. While he was still like that, Hara crouched in front of him and pushed the arms of the other boy away, pulling him up from the hair once more, this time until he had to support himself on his hands, making him get on all four. Before Kagami knew what was going on, the member of Kirisaki Daiichi started a kiss, closing his lips over his mouth he pressed his tongue inside, forcing it open in order to abuse from it, caressing every part of it bewitching his tongue to follow him in a strange game that filled his body with pleasure.

And as the pleasure on his mouth grew, the uncomfortable sensation on his ass became lesser bothering letting him concentrate on the places that were being properly touched and the bumps that got rubbed in each entrance. His complains turned into moans that crashed with the breath of the boy that continued to play with his mouth, moving the piece of gum he was chewing before from one side to another before taking it back as it broke the kiss.

“That tongue of yours, is as tasty as your blowjobs implied” he smiled, making a bubble with his gum, his fingers passing over the flushed and moistened lips, before getting into his mouth “Talking about them, I’m craving for one right now”.

Retreating a bit, the silver haired got on his knees and taking his erection from inside his pant, pressed it against the soft lips of the red haired, who let it in without much fight, still affected by the startling kiss he had received. Without much effort he had opened his mouth and let the dick go really deep inside, his red eyes looking up at him as his mouth worker over his boner, with the same movements he had used before. Hara’s hands travelled on his wet and slightly sticky hair, taking it out of his face and pulling it back to get deeper into his throat.

“Don’t worry pretty” His other hand caressed Kagami’s cheek, getting down to his mouth to play a little with his lips. The tone of his voice was slightly different to the one he used before, half caused by the pleasure on his groin and half for the new thoughts that wandered in his mind. The use of the word _pretty_ was part of the second reason. “I won’t waste a condom on you” He teased, moving his hips forward, successfully chocking him at the same time Kentarou rammed into a good spot, making the red haired in the middle melt in pleasure, only standing by the hold of both guys. “You like it, ahhn? Come on, have more of it” Kagami started to move his head back and forth, simulating the thrusts he was getting on his back, playing with his tongue around it as he did so, his red eyes wanting to meet with the unknown eyes of the other boy. “That face, turns me on… so much” His hands ruffled Kagami’s hair, pressing him against his hip to get the seed he was keeping inside, until everything had got out and down his throat.

Then he pulled out, looking with satisfaction the face of the boy; his mouth all white and sticky, filled with his seed and his red eyes trembling a bit. It was such an amazing sight, he felt like he could go another round on him… No, not just one. He felt like he could continue to fuck him endlessly.

“You fucking _beauty_ ” He emphasized the last word, making him lift even a bit more to get another kiss of those lips. The flavor of his own seed as it dripped from those lips felt interestingly good, and the grip that one of the hands of the boy got on his shoulder felt warmer. “I wanna fuck you, so _much_ more”

The other boy had finished too and getting out of Kagami, took of the used condom filled with his seed and throw it to the garbage on a side.

“Seems like I have my chance right away” With a wicked smile, the white haired turned to Kagami once more “Come on, turn your ass to this side”

The red haired moved as he was told to, crawling on his four as he didn’t felt with enough strength to walk. His asshole twitching a little bit. With a faint smile, the boy that was behind him opened his legs a bit more and got closer, rubbing his dick against his thighs to get hard again. And as he did so, his hands traveled from Kagami’s hip to his chest and back, forcing him up, little by little until he was just kneeling, his back resting over Hara’s chest as the hands that traveled around him got a hold of his chest.

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked, frowning a bit.

“You also like here, don’t you?” He kissed his back, pressing his dick inside as his hands played with Kagami’s hurt nipples, getting a moan of double meaning “Open your legs and move your hips down a bit” The commands made his dick go inside Kagami’s asshole with some panting and moaning from the red haired “You really like it raw, don’t you?”

Kagami gulped a bit as the dick moved out for a moment just to get back inside. He was getting used to that. The more he was victim of it, the more he found it enjoyable and even pleasant, even against his will.

“So good” The praises were getting to him too… Were his insides really that good? Were his blowjobs really that pleasant? His hips had started to move back too without him ordering them so, deepening the penetrations and conducting the dick to his sweeter place, augmenting the splashing sound of their hips hitting each other…

He couldn’t prevent his moans… He hated it… he hated it and even so, he was enjoying it.

_Broken prodigy_

He didn’t knew how many hours had passed already, and he couldn’t even remember how many times he had been taken already. His hole was all sore out, dripping the white seed of all the men that had taken him over and over again… He could somehow remember that Hara had got him more times that the rest, but that was about it…

“Eighty-seven, that’s pretty impressive” Hanamiya clapped, counting the 15 “正” black and blue marked on both his legs, as he was just lying there, his ass overflowing cum without him even trying to push it out “For being a good boy we are giving you a rest, come on guys, get him up”

As the hands of the boys lifted him, the semen started to escape his ass, falling all over his legs and on the ground without him being able to control it… With an embarrassed expression he tried to keep it in, but it kept getting out until the balance in his insides was good again…

“We’ll feed you before returning you, so be grateful” The raven announced and the boys that weren’t holding him up, went to the trash, recovering the used condoms with some bags in order to not touch them. “Here you have 40 used condoms filled with cum, aren’t you grateful?”

Kagami shook his head recovering a bunch of strength at the horrible idea that he was going to be victim of.

“If you manage to drink them all, you can go home now. Your shadow back there will be back at his own place too” Hanamiya said in a placid tone of voice “If you don’t, well, we still have food and magazines for a while, so will try to get to a full hundred or maybe two” The dark shadows on his face assured that he was telling the truth “It isn’t a bad deal for you, after all you have already drank a lot of seed today”

He felt frustrated, he felt humiliated; he was certainly being played with. But he couldn’t refuse an offer than sounded so well. He would be free, the hell will be over.

“How do I know… that you aren’t lying?” He jabbered distrustful.

“You don’t” Hanamiya laughed “But do you have a choice?”

Kagami frowned and grinned his teeth, amusing the raven without noticing he was.

“I’ll do it” He accepted after thinking it for a while and the bags were handed to him. Getting the first one out he opened it up just enough to take the liquid out and putting the border on his mouth, send it all in. It tasted awful, it was cold and it stick on his mouth. The camera was now once more fixed on him as he did so…

Breathing hard and closing his eyes, he took the second one and drank it as if it was medicine.

“Come on, this doesn’t look any good. Do it as if you were enjoying it and look at the camera” Kentarou instructed focusing the camera on his face.

“Do it” Hanamiya seconded.

Breathing deeply once more, Kagami opened his eyes and taking the third condom he let it fall on his tongue, showing it to the camera before letting it go down.

“That’s it! You are natural, come on, get three at once” he felt his chest ache as he took another one, pouring its content on his mouth and leaving it there as he searched for another, getting to pour four before swallowing. It tasted awful, it felt disgusting.

He kept on going, over and over again, he would squeeze the condoms and taste the horrible liquid, pretending to like it, calming as he could the arcades of his attempts to throw up. As his mouth got more and more of it, and his stomach started to feel full, the taste didn’t bothered him anymore, he just wanted to finish already… he wanted to finish, to finish, to finish…

The semen dripped from his chin, and he would clean it with his hands before licking it from them, being clapped and cheered as he did so… He was so full, so dirty… And there were still condoms to go…

Until the final one was finally there… with a hopeful smile he hold it and squeezed until the last drop that it had on his mouth, moving it around his tongue before finally gobble it.

“Nice job” They clapped at him “Looks like you are going home soon”

“But, since we are going” Hanamiya’s words froze him “We should get ready. I think I wanna pee, what about you guys?”

All agreed that they felt like peeing, and Kagami sensed something really bad was going to happen to him.

“It’s really bad, but we don’t have a bathroom here” Hanamiya continued “And peeing on the ground would be really bad, since **you** have dirtied it so much already” Kagami hated that smile, he hated it from the deepest part of his heart “So, Taiga~ Become a bathroom for us”

“That’s sick!” He bawled, frowning at the leader of the team.

“We can still fuck you for another 5 or 6 hours, and maybe getting your partner who should wake up soon to participate” At the sight of Kagami’s eyes speaking surrender Hanamiya started to give him instructions “Kneel, chest on the floor, waist up, and get your ass open with those fingers that you seemed to enjoy so much”

He hated the way he was being ordered around, but it wasn’t as if he could do anything against it… Leaning his chest in the ground as he was ordered he lifted his ass and put both of his hands over it, spreading it so the widened hole that dripped cum would be clearly noticeable at first glance, getting the first phalanx of both his index fingers inside to widen it even more.

“That’s it, good boy. You understand fast” Hanamiya complimented him getting his dick out of his pants for –hopefully– a last time “Keep it wide open”

Kagami swallowed getting prepared to what was sure to come.

Hanamiya started to pee, aiming at his ass but failing at first, wetting his buttocks and his legs. It was disgusting, even more humiliating than everything they had done him already. Finally he got to his ass, discharging his load inside… It went it, warm and disgusting, going down and deep inside, filling him…

“Ah, I feel relieved” Hanamiya smirked shaking his dick as he finished “Who’s next?”

Kentarou followed him, getting in front of what looked like the line of shooting and starting to let out his yellowish pee. As the boy before him, he got to his buttocks and legs before being able to appropriately aim at his butthole, but once he was able he stayed there, filling him with his dirty fluids…

“He is getting hard” Furuhashi observed, now that the camera had been handed to him and the rest looked at him too, laughing. His dick was getting hard from it… Because the pressure of the pee hit a good spot inside him and filled his asshole in a pleasant way… It wasn’t as if he liked it… He hated it, he felt frustrated, humiliated… lower than a human being.

And the tears he had made such a big effort to contain started to overflow, accompanied by cries of frustration and some hiccups that moved his entire body, making the boy fail his aim and drip on his legs…

“Crying, whore?” Hanamiya snorted as soon as he heard his cries, taking the camera from Furuhashi and walking to a side in order to tape those tears. “Weren’t you going to stand without crying?”

“You are a sick bastard…” He cried up, as the third one (furuhashi) started to pee with better aim that the rest, directly in his hole…moaning as the tears ran down his cheeks.

“You are the one enjoying it” Hanamiya smirked, making him cry even more. He had fell so down…

The warm pee was filling him up, his hands, arms, butt and legs were all drenched it in too… And even so his own cock was so hard, dripping pre-cum and asking for more…

“Why don’t you say it for the camera?” The black haired laughed a bit, noticing how Kagami’s tears didn’t seemed to stop their flow, more now that the forth one had started to make use of his hole, filling it with his own pee “That you are a whore that came 39 times today, and that you are getting a hard one from being peed inside your ass-pussy”

Kagami grinned his teeth, the tears falling without interruption making him look ever cuter than before.

“If you do it, we’ll take you to your place in car… Come on, you can’t possibly be thinking on walking down stinking like pee and filled with a mixture of it and cum to the deepest part of your guts?”

It was getting in, the warm pee of Hara was getting in, he could feel it flowing in, hitting his walls pleasantly and following its way down inside, to the place the rest had gone already.

“I…I…” He muttered, his voice getting interrupted by both his cries and his moans, which constantly overlapped “I’m a… whore… that came… thirty…nine times today… and, I-I’m going to come… the forty time… from… being peed inside my ass…pussy”

“Haha, you actually said it” The black haired smirked and evil grin “Any comments on the feeling of pee feeling you up?”

“It… feels… go-goowd…” He almost bit his tongue. He couldn’t believe he was saying that, but he was… and it wasn’t a lie “I’m cumming… cumming… ah, ahhhh”

The last boy was peeing in his insides when he came for the forty time… Screaming in pleasure to the camera that Hanamiya was already handing over to Kentarou once more, who turning around him, filmed his dirtied back side too…

“Well guys, time to take this two home” Hanamiya said. The camera was finally turned off, and the five boys started the preparations to go, two going for Kuroko and other two getting some gloves to lift the red haired, who with no energy left, have cried himself to a deep disturbing sleep.


End file.
